Leaves,Leather,Lapis,and Love?
by breecheese9786
Summary: Skye Evans had her parents taken away from her in a car crash a year ago. Now she has to work to supplie for her family, but gets fired, so what is a girl to do when a contest will help her brother and sister? Set in the year 2020. I do not own Minecraft. (I think i suck at summaries)
1. Virtual Reality Simulator

AN:Hey guys, this is my first ever story posted ff, but that does not mean iv'e never made a story before, so check it out and see how you like it!

Skye:Yeah, you should check it out, and Breecheese doesn't own Mojang or Minecraft or Canada!(or cute little beavers!)

Bree:Thanks for that? Hey! You need to go back to your character room, the story hasn't even started yet!

Skye:Sorry...

Eric:You should come to my ro-

Skye+Bree: SHUT UP!

Bree:Your not even a liked character!Go away!

Skye:Anyways, lets get this thing started!

Chapter One:Virtual Reality Simulator

They led the 40 contest winners down the long hallway, to a large room with 40 seats(similar to recliners, but not.). We each sat down in our respective seats, while they started hooking us up to tubes and different machinery. I looked around the room to see some of the faces giddy with joy, while others looked indifferent to the situation. The scientist working on hooking me up, took out the VRS(virtual reality simulator) off the back of my seat, and lowered it onto my head. My name is Skye Evans, I'm 16, and I have no idea how I got myself into this…..

_*Flashback*_

_"But…." Tears were streaming down my ice-blue eyes. "No buts Evans, you're fired." I slowly got up from my seat, regained my composure, and left my ex-boss' office. As I left the building, I looked up to the dreary sky, and it started to pour as I started my hour long trip home. I opened the door to my house, and my 15 year old brother slowly came up to me, our baby sister in arm. "Your mascaras running and you look like crap…you got fired?" I nodded my head in despair as he went to put Isabelle in her crib. "I can't keep doing this Adrian! This is the fifth job already, and it's hard enough staying away from the adoption centers! If that car accident had never happened…" I exclaimed as he walked back into the room. He put his hand on my shoulder."There is nothing you could have done, Skye. I'm just glad it didn't take you away from us as well." A little over a year ago, my parents were driving me to one of my hockey competitions, and there was runaway car that had gone through the red light, just as my parents were turning. The whole front of the car had smashed up and when I woke up in the hospital a day later, I found that my parents had not survived. The worst part was that the criminal that had robbed the bank was let go, because they 'were not positively sure' that it was him. Stupid witnesses. Since then I have been looking for any job that I could find that would support the rest of my family. It still has yet to change, even in 2020. "Oh, and you might want this." Adrian pulled out my brush from behind his back. "Thanks." I replied, and started removing the wet knots from my hazelnut hair. I went to my room, turned on the small TV I had, and started to get into my pj's. As I put my top on, I pulled my hair out of my eyes to see the 'Virtual Reality Simulator' contest they had up. "….and if you are the only working member of your family, we will properly look after them! This means money, food, clothes, and more!" I just stared blankly at the screen. That was new. And I didn't have a job. It was just a contest for testing out the new VRS's, so it couldn't hurt to apply, right? And besides, the game they were testing was harmless, Mine-something or other. Just a peaceful building game. I took out my iphone 7 and went to the application webpage. The deadline was in an hour. I was just in time, so I put my application in, and hoped for the best. All of the applications would be put through a computer and the contest winners would be announced the next day. So I just had to wait until tomorrow at 9:00pm,and I would hope for the best. I turned off the television and went into my bed, hoping tomorrow would bring better results than it had today._

_I woke up and opened my curtains to see the Great Okanogan Valley, just outside my window. Yes, I live in Canada, but who doesn't like cute little beavers and maple syrup? I left my brother to Isabelle, and went out to the mall to waste some time before tonight, so I headed to eb games , so I could do some research. " Excuse me, but can you tell me anything about 'Minecraft'?" I asked the blonde behind the counter. He turned around and smiled at me, his sea blue eyes looking me over. I was a normal height for a girl my age, so I came up almost head to head with this shorty. "Minecraft is a survival game made by Mojang, and in it you can craft almost anything. Great skyscrapers to a humble little cottage to call home. At night monsters come out and can kill you, but if you kill them, they give you resources. The sunlight kills off most of them, but not all. Is there….anything else I can help you with?" His hand came up onto the counter. "No thank-you. I'm good." I turned around to walk away, but ran into a brick wall. At least what I thought to be a brick wall. I looked up to see brown shaggy hair and green eyes. "Eric, go away, I told you I'm not interested." Eric was your average jock, but just didn't know when to quit. "Skye, please re-think this…." He said, and I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm."Leave me alone Eric!" I turned my head to glare holes into him. "I'm giving you three days to re-think, and if it's a no….well then, there might just be another __**accident**__ to happen to your family." He loosened his grip and I tore my arm away and fast-walked out of the store. "Jerk…" I muttered as I put my hand on my arm, feeling a slight twinge of pain as I realized there would be a small bruise later. I looked up across the mall hallway to see a teenage boy around my age coming out of the general goods store. He held his grocery bag over his shoulder, and his messy short black hair, brown eyes, and taller stature, made him look heavenly. He stared at me, and then turned left and walked away. At least he wasn't fawning over me like every other guy that sees me. After that I had walked around the mall for a couple more hours. I headed home, with new information at my grasp, and checked my phone. It was already 6pm so I decided to head home. As I got home, I saw a black Mercedes parked outside the front, so I jogged inside to see what was up. Inside were 2 guys that looked like they were from men in black. " , I presume?" The taller one asked me. "Yes, that's me." I responded quieter than I usually do. "We are here to escort you to the VRS building immediately." The short one replied. "But I thought you don't announce the winners until 9? It's only, what, 7?" I asked, curious as to why they were here early. "Yes, we __**announce**__ them at 9, so we need you to come with us now." We had returned to their Mercedes and started driving away to the building. Yes, you are right, the contestants are only from Canada(cause the VRS was built there), but so what? We're just awesome like that(No offence to any other countries). An hour later we arrived in Vancouver(because the cars are faster in 2020) and we went to the center of the city. I was escorted as far as the front entrance, so I went inside to see at least 39 other people here. I sat down in the last seat and looked around. I saw a girl with bright pink hair fixing her nails, but that's not what caught my attention. Beside her was the boy I had seen earlier at the mall he looked at me and I was about the say something when a professor came out of a sliding automatic door and started talking. We were later led down a hallway to a room full of chairs…_

_*End Flashback*_

I woke up surrounded by blocky trees and a blocky sheep nearby. What had I gotten myself into…

SOOOO...I really hope that it turned out well! I got it to over 1,000 words on my first chapter. Tell me how I did cause i really want to know. I will be sorta sensetive to flames, so please go easy on me... Hope you enjoyed it anyways so RxR!

Skye:Reveiw or i will ki-mph

Bree:Please ignore her :/ *removes hand from her mouth*

Skye:What was that for?!

Bree:I won't let you kill the readers, cause then we won't have any!

Skye:...please read and reveiw...

Bree:Better.

Skye:Im going to kill something...

Bree:Keep it rated T please...

Skye:Fine...*mumbles incoherent swears*

Bree: O.o


	2. Survival is Key

Yay! 2 chapters already! I might get kinda behind with them once its the weekday again, but once i'm done my homework, i'll write as much as possible! Oh and thank you Creepers rock! I do agree that TPoM and Miners Destiny are amazing, but thank you for considering me as your 3rd favourite!

Skye:It helps considering her low self-esteem...

Bree:Can you please not go telling everyone that?

Skye:And the fact that she's not really social as well...

Bree:Skye!Really?!

Skye:What?

Bree:Disclaimer please.

Skye:Bree doesn't own Minecraft!

Bree:On with the story!

I actually had no Idea what I was doing for once in my life. I roamed around my 'spawn area' for awhile until I got frustrated and hit the tree nearest to me. A block of wood broke off, and levitated on the wood underneath it. I went closer to examine it, when it flew towards a pouch on my hip. I opened the pouch to see the little block, levitating at the bottom, so I took it out and held it. I looked on the side of the pouch to see a 2x2 table, with each place the size of the levitating blocks(this is kinda hard to describe :/). I took the pouch strap off my shoulder and placed it on the ground, and put the wood block on a square. A new block appeared on a square beside the 2x2 so I picked it up, and the oak disappeared. I now had 4 'wooden planks', so I decided to do the process again, and I came up with a crafting table. Apparently I could make more stuff with this 3x3 table I had received. "Now what do I do…" I decided to take a break for awhile, to see if I could think of anything. Around five minutes later, I was disturbed by the sheep I had seen before. I pushed it away, but it came right back to eating my shirt, so I punched it, and it turned red and started running in circles after returning to its normal colour. I got up and followed it, punching it over and over again, until it fell over and poofed into smoke. I was rewarded with 2 blocks of wool, and they flew into my pouch. I looked up to the sky to see the red of a sunset. _"At night, monsters come out….."_ "What am I supposed to do, if I just wander, I could be in some serious trouble…." That's when I heard it. An unnatural hissing right behind me. I turned around to see a thing that looked like a cactus, its face contorted in pain. I walked backwards as it started to swell. I covered my head with my arms as it exploded, sending me flying backwards into the nearest tree. I kept in my screams of pain as I held my burning arms closer to me, in attempts to soothe them.

_*Flashback*_

_"And remember, the pain you will feel will be real. If you die, you will respawn, but it will be the most unwanted experience you will be put through. So don't die. You may now follow the corridor to the room up ahead."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Well I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." I reassured myself as I got up, just as an arrow flew by me to the left. I looked to where the unexpected projectile came from, and saw a creature made entirely out of bones. I would not die, not now. So I ran. I ran faster than I ever had, without knowing where I was even going. I heard hissing, moans, clacking, arrows, but I still ran. Until I saw a person. They had an iron helmet and chestplate, and they were cutting down monsters like they were paper. Bad idea to stop and watch. I received an arrow to my thigh (sorry, no arrows to the knee today), and fell to the ground, holding the arrow pointing out of my upper leg. I smelled rotting flesh and turned around slowly to see a moaning undead mess approaching me. I was so afraid, I was helpless. I couldn't run anymore. I was going to fell death, and I didn't want to, even if I wouldn't actually die. I tried to squirm away as it grabbed me by the leg, and clawed it's way up to my shoulders. I tried to push it away as it brought its face closer to mine, and then bit down on my neck .Hard. I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed harder than I had ever screamed before. The pain was unbearable, having my blood streaming down the gaping hole in my neck. The fact that rotting flesh was connecting with my open wound wasn't helping. My vision started blurring as it kept ripping apart my neck, and then I felt nothing. The weight of the zombie left as is was pushed over by the person I saw earlier. They cleaned their sword off onto the grass as they came closer to me. They had their hand hovering over my neck wound, and started to pick me up, just as my world went black.

I woke up later to see myself lying down in a ruby coloured bed. I looked to my left and saw a plate with a porkchop and a note beside it. 'You need to eat this to regain your strength.'. That's when I remembered what happened last night. I put my hand to my neck to feel it covered in bandages, but I winced as it still was painful. I slowly reached for the porkchop, and ripped little pieces off , as I took in my surroundings. I was in an average room, but instead of it being wood, it was all stone, and the front doorway was covered with dirt. "Maybe it's inside a mountain…" As soon as I put the first piece of porkcop in my mouth, I immediately felt better. I kept observing to room to see a double chest to my left, and a small area of dirt covered on some sort of crop to my right. I sat up in the bed and looked ahead of me to see the dirt being destroyed, revealing the person with the helmet and chestplate. By now I could tell it was a guy, but I was still unsure about them, so I got back down into the bed, pretending to be asleep. He put his sword up against the wall as he started to take off his helmet. As soon as I saw his face, I sat upright in the bed, amazed by my chances of seeing **him** again...

Skye:And thats a wrap!

Bree:Yup...and again, acheiving my 1,000 word marker! At least according to Microsoft Word...

Skye:Do you even have a life?

Bree:I will kill you off in the story.

Skye:You can't, i'm the main character.

Bree:Anyways...please read and reveiw! I might make more later today...

Skye:Find out who this obvious mystery guy is!


	3. Tyson

Bree:TY to Spaceman Nexus for reveiwing my last chapter, so here's another one for today!

Skye:Lets get right to the point , Bree does not own Minecraft.

Bree Your in a rush today...but oh well, here's the story!

Chapter 3:Tyson

He put his helmet on the ground and I was met with brown eyes, and black messy hair. I kept staring at him as he removed his chestplate, and put it beside his sword against the wall. "Is there a problem?" I broke eye contact, blushing, as he started walking towards me, and sat down on the bed. He leaned towards me, his hands reaching out towards my neck. I flinched as he slowly removed the bandages, and put them down between us. He removed his pouch from his side and started searching for something, "What's your name?" I asked wearily. "Tyson Monahan….and you?" he looked up at me as he removed a smaller leather pouch containing a green substance."Skye Evans….." We stopped talking as he applied the green goo to my neck. "Stop flinching, I need to apply it evenly so it will help your wound heal properly." I tried not to move as much as I've had, but it was difficult since the medicine was stinging. "Why did you apply for this?" I asked."I needed the money, since my father is always drunk and my mother left us when I was 2. What about you? You don't look like you applied because you love the game, considering I found you being mauled by a zombie."He finished applying the herbs and put the rest back into his pouch."My…." My throat constricted as I thought of my parents recent passing."My parents were killed in a car accident and I had just got fired from my job a couple days ago, so I couldn't pay for my brother and sister's needs." I let tears slowly stream down my face at the thought of my brother and baby sister at home. He gave me a piece of cloth and left me to go get something. He returned with two wooden swords in hand, and some apples. "Well, I'm not going to protect you every time it gets dark, so let's get you practicing with a sword." I got up from the bed, and he removed the dirt covering the "door" and we exited the small shelter. I covered my eyes with my hand as we were surrounded by sunlight. I saw a forest about a half-hour away across the wide fields, and assumed that's where we had come from."Come here" He said as he turned around and looked at me. I hurried over and he handed me a sword and 2 apples. "Let's see how well you can do"He came at me with his wooden sword, slashing, and I blocked every single one. "Good, now keep you stance and swing at me." I did as he said, but he sidestepped it, and I stumbled forward. He turned to me and tripped my feet from underneath me, causing me to fall on my face. "What did I tell you about your stance?" Tyson had his sword pointed towards me as I turned onto my back. I smirked "You should have paid better attention to your footing." He looked down just in time to see my legs hook around his, and flip him onto his back, making him lose his sword in the process. I got onto my knees, right on top of him, holding my sword with both hands downwards towards his neck. "You're better than I first thought, ," He softly smiled back at me, then flipped our positions, "but I win." He had grabbed both of my wrists, and had them on either side of my head. Thoughts of Eric ran through my head, and I started struggling, trying to get out of his grasp. "Please let me go," I whispered almost too quietly. He looked at me with confusion, but got up, giving me his hand. I accepted and as soon as I got up he put his finger in front of his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I let my ears take over as I closed my eyes, and waited for a sound. I heard a quiet moo off in the distance, and I opened my eyes and looked at Tyson. He nodded, and we headed in the direction of the suspected cow. We got over a small hill, and saw a small grouping of cows down below. "Save 2, kill the rest." I took my wooden sword, and started hacking through the cows, along with Tyson. As soon as there were only 2 left, we stopped our spree, and Tyson took out some wheat. The cows looked at him, and immediately started to follow the guy with food. He stuck the wheat into his back pocket, so they could still see it, and started walking home. "Let's go Skye." I came up beside a cow, holding onto its fairly square neck. As soon as we got back, Tyson took down the dirt, led the cows in, and went to get something from his chest. He took out a pick and soon took down 2 pieces of stone, revealing a larger room containing sheep, chickens, and now cows. I pet the cow on the flat top of its head, and turned back to see Tyson waiting to put the stone back. "How come we can't hear them?" I was very curious as to why. "The stone blocks any and all sound." He replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Do you have any other hidden rooms?" He nodded and took the pickaxe to the opposite wall. We entered the hole on the wall after he destroyed it, and I was amazed. We had entered a small greenhouse, containing carrots, potatoes, more wheat (I had mentioned some before), and the walls had wood instead of stone, with little brown pods hanging off them. "I had spawned in a jungle a little north of here, and I got the carrots and potatoes from killing mobs last night when I found you. He gathered everything that could be collected, and then replanted some things. We exited the room, and he put the blocks back. "There is also one more room left." He said as we came to the only wall he hadn't put a hole in. Tyson stood back to reveal a long staircase leading down into the black abyss. "I'll teach you how to mine tomorrow morning, but for now let's get some sleep." Tyson motioned towards the bed as he went to his chest to get some things. He got some wool and planks and crafted an extra bed, placing a block away from mine. "Goodnight Tyson," I said, sleep slowly taking me over. He sat down and nodded, moving the covers, and getting under. "See you in the morning, Skye." I fell asleep immediately after those six words.

Bree:New guy and...um...what?

Skye:Why do i have to suck a swordfighting?!

Bree:Because you've never used a sword?

Tyson:She has a point.

Skye:Whatever.

Bree:Remember to read and reveiw!

Tyson:For the sake of my greenhouse.

Skye:This has nothing to do with your plants.

Tyson:It does now B)


	4. Stephano?

Bree:School, school,school, yay...

Skye Don't be so down about it!

Bree: I can't update as fast though!

Skye:Oh...yeah... Well hurry up and post the next chapter!

Bree:Okay, okay!

I had woken up earlier before Tyson had, so I decided to walk around for awhile. I slowly removed the dirt form the entrance, and inhaled the crisp morning air. I watched as the last of the stray mobs despawned, or burst into flames, and once I was sure it was safe, I took a walk. I had wandered around the field for a bit until I reached the edge of the forest. I heard squeals emanating from somewhere inside its perimeters, so I decided to see if I could get some food. I started punching a tree since I had no tools, and turned the oak to wooden planks. After a lot of thinking I finally think I figured out how to craft a thing or two, so I made a couple swords and went on my merry way. I managed to find the small group of noisy critters b a small pond not far away. I killed about five pigs when my sword broke, so I pulled out one of my extras and finished off the rest. I started to head back to the house when I heard footsteps close by. I slowly followed to see a girl with pink hair, cornering a smaller boy with brown hair and glasses. Where had I seen her before? "W-what are you doing? I've helped you this far, and even given you resources!" The boy fell against the tree as the girl approached him. That's it! She was beside Tyler in the waiting room! She brought her blue sword up to her face, examining it with her other hand. She pursed her lips together as she put her sword down by her side. "Yes, but you are no longer needed. You are just extra baggage that will weigh me down in the long run." She kneeled down to where he was scrunching up against the tree "Crystal! Please don't do this!" The boy now had tears running down his face as she grabbed a handful of hair and lifted his head. "Weak, pathetic," She brought her sword up to his throat and slit it. "usless." Blood poured down the gaping hole in his neck as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He went up in a poof of smoke seconds later as "Crystal" picked up his items, stood up, and began wiping the blood off her sword with a piece of cloth obtained from the boy. I slowly backed up, horrified if she found me she would do the exact same thing. Unfortunately for me though, I stepped on a stick, and her head snapped up towards me. She wore a sinister grin as she walked towards my position, but it faded as I turned and ran. For the second time in this game, I was running for my life, and I was afraid of what awaited me if I didn't. Leaves fell on me, and twigs ripped into my arms and legs, but I kept running. About fifteen minute later I had made it into the clearing, but I didn't stop. I had run all the way to the area where our door would be, and destroyed the dirt with such force, I thought it would turn into fragments instead of neat little blocks. I replaced them and ran right into Tyson. "Where have you be-why are you white?! You look like you've seen a ghost!" I collapsed onto the floor and Tyson grabbed me by the shoulders, supporting my so I wouldn't fall all the way. I gasped for breath as I remembered the boy who I had just seen earlier."Other….people…blue….sword…..pink…..hair….." I tried to explain more, but my lungs wouldn't let me. "Can you stand up?" I shook my head, so Tyson picked me up bridal-style and carried me over to my bed. He lowered me down slowly, and went to get me something to eat. He brought out some mushroom soup, then handed it to me and sat on his bed, waiting for me to explain what happened. He tossed the bowl back into the chest once I was done, and waited for my response. I looked at him, and decided that I could not keep it from him forever. I started the story with the group of pigs. Around the time that I had started on Crystal, he had moved over onto my bed, and tears slowly streamed down my face at the gruesome memories. He turned my body towards him and tilted my chin upwards, taking his other hand and wiping away my tears with his thumb. "The boy will be alright, don't worry about him. Just don't go into that forest unprotected again, for your own safety." I nodded in agreement, and then our eyes made contact. We were staring at each of for a couple seconds, and then we started to lean closer. I t felt like forever as we got closer, but the moment was immediately ruined as a cow came up and started chewing my hair. "Crap! I forgot to close the hole when I came to see what happened!" Tyson quickly got up and went to his chest to get a piece of wheat, then herded the animals back into the room. I watched him walk away, and then my face went cherry red in an instant, realizing what had almost occurred. I fled under my covers in embarrassment, and refused to come back out, even when Tyson started poking me. I relinquished my protection, and got out of my bed, looking towards him, only to see his look of confusion at my face discoloration. He then thought back to the last couple of minutes, and his face also turned red, but not as bad as mine. He put a hand on his hip, and the other in front of his face, awkwardly coughing. "Comon, I'm going to teach you how to mine ." He walked over to his chest and got out 2 iron picks, and we set out into the dark abyss of the stairway. Every ten steps he placed another torch, and every ten steps I felt like we were going to the deepest pits of the world. We neared a larger area, and Tyson explained it was a cave system. He brought me over to a black ore. "This is coal, and you use it to cook things in furnaces, or make torches." He showed me how to use the pick, and I gathered the coal, then immediately followed him to the next resource, which was a browny grey. "This is iron, it's what your pick is made out of." I looked at the ore and we moved deeper into the cave. That's when we started hearing moans. "There must be a spawner nearby, let's find where it is." He motioned towards the zombies sounds, and when we reached a wall covered in moss, we tore it apart with our picks. "Dungeon…." Tyson quietly whispered as we entered the moss-stone room, and approached the mesh box with a little fire and zombie inside. Tyson ran over to it and destroyed it faster than any of the stone we had gathered, then placed some torches around the room. He explained the spawner, then walked over to the other side of the room. "Check the other chest," he said as he opened a small chest, almost un-seeable in the dim lighting. I looked to my left and found a chest that looked exactly like the other one, opening it to reveal 2 blue gems and a saddle. I gathered them and walked over to Tyson's position, as he showed me what he had received. "Just some iron ingots and a bit of bread, but not much other than that. What did you get?" I took out the gems and saddle, and watched as his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blue mysteries. "You got diamonds….." "These are diamonds? I thought diamonds were clear, not blue." I handed the diamonds to him and he gently put them in his satchel. "Let's get back now, it's probably getting dark outside so we need to sleep." I nodded and we exited the mossy room, heading back into the caves. As we walked up the stairway, I heard a hissing, and turned around to see a 'creeper'(that's what Tyson calls them) slowly making its way towards me. "Hurry, and we can close off the hole before it gets up!" Tyson and I sprinted up the stairs towards the light emanating from our home, and as soon as I got through, he blocked it off. "That was close," I said as I leaned back against the wall, listening to the receding hissing behind the wall. We looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. "Your face is covered in soot!" "Yours is too!" We sat on the ground, trying to control our laughter, and succeeding after awhile. The awkwardness of earlier soon kicked in, and we sat there, not know what to say to each other. "I-I think I'll go check on the greenhouse." Tyson got up and started to walk to the farm "door". "I'll check on the animals then…." I got up as well, and headed to the opposite wall. I got inside and put the blocks back up, heading over to the cow I brought in here when we first found them. "What am I supposed to do now….." I whispered to the cow, and all I got for a response was a moo. "That helps **a lot**." I replied sarcastically, and the cow started to chew my shirt. "Thanks, I needed that." I got a stack of wheat, and started to breed all the animals. I went back into the main room, making sure to block off the animals, and found that Tyson was still in the greenhouse, so I decided to head outside. I grabbed a sword from the double chest, and exited our well hidden home in the mountain. It was around midnight, and I decided to let off some of the awkwardness I still held by killing mobs. I had gained a stone axe, some carrots and potatoes, and a lot of rotten flesh. I had killed a couple spiders, skeletons, and creepers, but it was mostly aimed at zombies. It was around 3 in the morning, so I decided to head back into the house. When I got inside, I found Tyson asleep, so I quietly put the sword in the chest and headed over to my bed, careful not to wake him up. I went underneath the covers, and was soon greeted by a deep sleep.

I had woken up to the smell of burning bread, and looked over to the furnace to see Tyson bending over it, trying to put out the fire. I got up and went over to help him, but he had turned around and was immediately glaring at me. "Where were you last night?" I was surprised by the question, but quickly regained my composure as he impatiently waited for my reply. "Why are you so grumpy this morning?" "Answer my question; Where were you last night?" "What are you? My mother?" He advanced towards me and grabbed my arm. "Where. Were. You?" "Why do you care so much?" I practically yelled in his face." He pulled me towards the large double chest, and opened it for me to see what was inside. "Nothing? Where is all our stuff?" "I had woken up last night to find you gone, and coincidentally, you weren't here. Where were you?" I looked into his eyes, not only seeing anger, but some hint of worry. I sighed. "I was out killing mobs, see?" I opened my pack to show him all the rotten flesh and other stuff. "Good…now the question is, where is our stuff?" We heard digging noise outside our house, so we left the 'building' and went to see what the noise was coming from. We saw a white blur, and a stack of floating dirt. We went over to the stack and looked into the 4x4 hole to see all of our stuff, neatly floating at the bottom. "How'd it get out here?" "Woof!" We turned around to see a white-ish grey wolf, happily wagging its tail back and forth. My girl instincts kicked in. "Awwww! It's so cute! Can we keep him?" Tyson sweat-dropped and look around the area, to only find a hole in the mountain, leading to our hideout. "But how did he get into the chest….." Tyson headed back inside and I filled up the hole, and headed back as well, being tailed by the white fuzzball. "Please can we keep him?" I begged Tyson, and he just looked at me. " "Well…if he can get into chests, he might be useful…." "YAY! Comon Stephano, lets go kill some mobs!" "You named him Stephano?" "Yeha, I used to watch this youtubers gaming channel, his name was Pewdiepie. One of his 'friends' was Stephano. He doesn't make videos anymore though ever since he married his girlfriend." Tyson left the room again, probably heading to his garden, and I sat on my bed, only to have Stephano jump on me, and I was happy for the first time since I entered this world.

Bree:Muahahaha! I got 2,000 words this time!

Skye:Good for you, go do your hwk now.

Tyson:I'm going to my garden...

Stephano:Woof!(who's Pewdiepie?)

Bree:Stop talking all at once! Geez!

Skye,Tyson,+Stephano:Okay(Woof...)...

Bree:Better...and yeah, i need to do my homework...

Skye:Oh, don't forget to mention Creepers Rock!

Bree:Oh yeah, Creepers Rock is officialy my beta reader!

Creepers Rock:Yay?

Bree:Your name is to long to write, give me a nickname I can call you.

Skye:Don't forget to read and reveiw!

Stephano:Woof?(What's a Pewdiepie? Can i have some food?)


	5. Monster Hunting

Bree: FINALLY! I got a new netbook!(Ps:I screwed up bad, i just edited this and i noticed i was really tired, cause i started calling Stephano pewdie, lols)

Skye:And you still posted a chapter...

Bree:Don't you dare...

Skye:Well she hopes your happy! She is now almost failing her classes and is missing tons of homework! But she did this for you anyways!

Bree:REALLY?!

Skye:Yup, really.

Bree: I'm really miserable anyhow, since my dentist appointment sucked yesterday...

Skye:Bree doesn't own Minecraft!

Bree:And NOW you decide to ignore my pain...whatever...on with the story...

Monster Hunting

I had woken up to my fat fur ball on top of me, so I tried shoving him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Stehpano. Get. Off!" I finally had gotten him off, but in my attempts, had woken up Tyson. "Stop yelling, you're so annoying…." He pulled the covers over his head as I got off my bed. As soon as I had gotten the knots out of my hair with my fingers, I went over to Tyson and poked him in the side. "Mmmmmm, stop it….." he kept mumbling incoherent words when I decided to pull the covers off of him. "Comon, let's go mining!" My enthusiasm apparently wasn't spreading because he just gave me a death glare, but got up after a minute. I had grabbed some leather armor(because Tyson had the only iron armor) and an iron pick. Tyson lazily grabbed his things and some extra food, and we headed back down to our cave system. I had wandered away from him and by the time I realized it, I was lost. "Tyson? Tyson!?" I felt like a cornered sheep as I ran around like a madman, searching for my way back. I saw a light ahead of me, and then a shadow. I cautiously approached it, only to find a lava pool with a small waterfall draining down, and Tyson, mining at some diamonds. "I thought I had lost you!" I came up towards him and smacked him hard on the head. "Ow! What the hell did I do?!" "You left me!" I let off most of my anger in that one hit, but I felt like I needed to do It again, so I kept my fists scrunched as he rubbed his head. It was only after I had hit him that I took in our surroundings. We were in an underground raving, with all sorts of ores littering the walls. I had slowly knelt in front of some sort of ore, and at first I thought it was diamonds, but then realized it was a darker blue, and I didn't glitter. "That's lapis. There's really no use for it other than colouring wool." Tyson had his pick hauled over his shoulder and had leaned over to see what I was looking at. I decided to get it anyways, so I mined away until five pieces of lapis appeared, and flew into my inventory. I took one out and ran my thumb across the blue surface, leaving my thumb blue. I smirked as I got an evil idea. "Hey Tyson, could you tell me what this is?" "Sure, what does it look like?" He had come back over again and looked over my shoulder, when I turned around suddenly, smearing blue onto his nose. "What the-" I started to giggle and ran further into the ravine, running from Tyson, who wasn't mad, but he wasn't pleased either. By the time we reached the end of it, we were both out of breath, and then we burst out laughing. "T-this is the m-most fun I've had….ever!" I let out the last word with a huge breath, then collapsed against the wall, reducing myself to giggles. "We should head back, my clock says-" "How do you have a clock?" Tyson sighed at my interruption as he began to explain. "I had brought a crafting table down with me, made a furnace, cooked some gold, and found some redstone. Now will you let me finish?" I nodded my head silently as I let him go on. "It just about midday, and we shouldn't spend all day underground. Not good for your eyes and all." I had jumped back up, full with energy again, as I began walking backwards in front of Tyson. "You shouldn't be doing that, it's not sa-" I had tripped before he could finish his sentence. Tyson had jumped forward and caught me by the arm, saving me from a twenty block drop into lava. "As I was saying, not safe." He had an annoyed expression as he lifted me back up, and I quietly followed him back to the house. I Had forgotten all about Stephano as we entered the room, and saw my pet pooch sitting there, looking bored to death until he saw me. "I'm sorry boy, I forgot you couldn't follow me if you were sitting…" Tyson had taught me a lot about wolves when I first came across him, so I knew pretty much everything. I was given a forgiving lick on the face, and I gave him some rotten flesh, considering it tasted gross, but Stephano loved it. I had started to remove my armor as Tyson came back from his garden, and he tossed me some watermelon pieces. "Where'd you get these?" I asked curiously as I bit into the delectable fruit. "You didn't see the abandoned mine coming out of the left of the ravine?" I shook my head and head stuffed the rest of the watermelon into his pocket. "I already planted some seeds, and I had extra melons that I thought you would enjoy, considering all we eat is bread, meat, potatoes and carrots." He shrugged as he went to the door leading outside. "Where ya going?" He looked back over his shoulder and gave me an amazing smile."Hunting." I grinned ear to ear as I suited up again, remembering to let Stephano stand this time, and we headed out to the forest across from our hideout. About 15 minutes into our walk(remember I said it takes at least half an hour to get there? Except when you're running for your life, then it takes about ten.) I started complaining about how hot it was. "Stop complaining, just put your gear into your bag." I did as he said and immediately felt cooler. We had finally made it to the edge of the forest, and I started to get a feeling that the girl was still in there when Tyson put his hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way, letting me know he would be there for me. I had got all my gear back on, and gotten my sword out as I scanned for daytime mobs. I spotted a creeper about 50 blocks into the distance, and I quietly signaled Tyson. He got out a bow(probably form killing skeletons) and he got out an arrow, aiming at the creepers head. He hit his mark and the creeper turned red for a second before turning its agonized eyes towards us. Tyson was able to get one more shot in before it came too close, and we both hit it with our swords, making sure to jump back 3 blocks. The creeper swelled, but it died down when we got far enough away, so it came at us again. It took only 4 hits since we both had iron swords and a dog, then we received a small pile of gunpowder, which Tyson put into his inventory. We had done this until it started to get dark, so we headed back once again. We had reached the edge of the forest again as I looked back, only to see a flash of pick go by. "KYAAAAA!" I had fallen to the ground, and Tyson had knelt down beside me, scanning for the threat. He advanced to the spot where more pink went by, but came back with his sword at his side. Stephano had started nuzzling me by this time. "Come here," he held his hand out to me, and a cautiously held on as he lifted me onto my feet. He held my hand tighter as I tried to pull away, but he kept leading me towards where the pink was, and we reached a small clearing. "Baaaah!" A sheep, a PINK sheep, was wandering around and eating grass. "Pink sheep?" I turned my head towards Tyson, and he just nodded. He killed it and we started our walk back to the house, with me being still uneasy about the colour pink. I had barely noticed how dark it had gotten by the time we got back, and I stayed out for a minute, taking in the cooler air. "Comon, get inside, you need your strength for tomorrow." He pulled me inside and we removed our armor, putting it inside the chest. "What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked, turung to him with my head slightly tilted. "We're expanding the house." He smirked and put his sword against the wall, then headed over to his bed, pulling the covers off. I had taken some wool and destroyed a part of the ground, putting it down for my dog, and he happily accepted his comfortable bed. I put my sword beside my bed and went to get under the covers as well, but I didn't expect what would visit me in my sleep…..

_*Dream*_

_I had just hid behind a bush, listening in on the conversation of the pink haired girl and the small boy. It was fuzzy, but I remember her from somewhere….That's it! I had already lived through this! Immediately remembering what would happen to the boy, so I receded from my thoughts, but it was too late. There was already blood running down his delicate neck, and then he poofed into a cloud of smoke. I backed up, but she saw me, and I started running just as I had before, but this time I tripped. She approached me, and this time there was nothing I could do. Her cat-like movements frightened me, and she lifted her blue sword near my heart. "Well what do we have here? I wonder if you have anything of value for me?" She eyed me like a prized animal as she brought her sword back and thrust it into my…_

I had woken up with my body tangled in the sheets, and mostly drenched in sweat. Tyler was shaking my shoulders and leaning over me, with worry written all over his face. "Skye! What happened?!" he still had a harsh grip on my shoulders, making me wince, and he noticed so he let go and helped me sit up. "Will you tell me? Please?" I shook my head and he decided that he wasn't getting anything out of me, so he leant forward, and kissed me slightly on the cheek. He pulled the covers up onto my body, while my face turned into a tomato, and then got up to leave. I had crawled back under my covers, but my heart refused to settle down, even when I tried breathing in and out slowly. My dreams were no longer plagued by Crystal, but were infected by Tyson and his brown eyes. Only a few hours later did I wake up again, but this time because it was morning, and I saw Tyson getting a few picks ready. "Ready?" He tossed me one of the picks, and grabbed a stack of cobblestone from the chest. I caught it in mid-air and nodded my head in approval. "Let's get started then." We had started by making stairs up to the roof with the cobble, then dug into it, beginning my room. We had cleared out the entire area, and Tyson placed down some torches so that monsters wouldn't spawn. He had gone downstairs to get my bed, so I decided to lay down on the floor and stare at the ceiling. I had closed my eyes for only a second, but I still saw that evil cat-like grin of Crystal. I shot up and looked around, but there was no-one there, so I brought my knees to my chest and started to tremble. "Why can't you leave me alone for just one minute?" Soon afterwards Tyson had gathered some homey things and put them in my room, and I sat down on my bed. I wouldn't fall asleep now, I couldn't, but I did anyways. I had that same nightmare for the second time in 4 hours…..

Bree:I really need to figure out where to seperate these sentences...

Skye:Now don't complain about this one being late because of you-know-why!

Bree:Go away and leave me alone Skye.

Skye:You're nice...

Tyson:Stop fighting. Remember to read and reveiw, guys, since Bree will destroy my garden if you don't, and then whose fault will it be, hmm?

Bree:When did I say that? Oh wait, nevermind...

Tyson:Yeah nevermind.

Stephano:WOOFWOOFWOOF? (WHO IS PEWDIEPIE?)


End file.
